My Demon
by RavenNM
Summary: The sequel to "My Angel", please read that story before this one. Continues where the other story left off.


***Fairy Tail belongs to everyone, including you and me, but it is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 ****Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to make a sequel to** _ **My Angel!**_ **I'll admit that it almost didn't happen, and then one day I got an email from** **issynip1 who gave me a pep talk to keep going. Then, later that night after spending most of the day writing a paper for school, I was listening to "Danny's Song" by Kenny Loggins and it just came to me. It didn't matter that I was exhausted, I just started writing!**

 **Hope you all like what I did! Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**

 _ **At the Wedding**_

 **General POV**

Fried and Lucy had just barely stepped out of the carriage when Bell almost knocked her over from flying into her arms for a hug. If he hadn't steadied them, the two women probably would have ended up on the ground.

"About time you got here!" Bell squealed as she pulled the blonde away from Fried and into the manor. The rune mage just shook his head as he followed them inside at a more subdued pace to find his brother.

Franco was waiting just inside the door with a knowing smile on his face. "I see that my fiance has stolen yours away from you. I doubt that we'll be seeing either of them for a while, girl talk and such," he said as he handed his elder brother a glass of wine. "I'm glad to see that the two of you worked things out."

Unable to help himself, Fried smiled broadly before taking a sip of his wine. Lucy had told him about Franco's part in getting the two of them together and he would forever be grateful to him for giving her that push when he had royally messed up. "What choice did we have? Lucy told me of your threat to set Bell loose on us if we were not present for your wedding, and that is an experience that I would rather avoid if I were to go by what you and Lucy have told me."

"Very true. And I must ask," Franco stopped, an unusually serious expression taking over his features. "Have the two of you truly worked things out or is this another act like the first time?"

He couldn't help but scowl at his brother as he took another drink before answering. "It was hardly 'an act' as you put it, when we came here before. I had fully intended on courting my angel and making her mine, she just hadn't realized it yet. As for now, we have been together officially since two days after your engagement party."

"Do father and Frederick know yet?"

"I wanted to formally introduce them today, though it doesn't matter whether they approve of her or not. I plan to be with her for the rest of my life."

Franco laughed before clinking his glass with Fried's. "They will love her, Brother. And if by some unforeseen reason, they do not, then know that I approve and cannot wait to call her 'Sister.'"

"I'm sure that she would love that as well."

 **~oOo~**

Lucy and Bell were up in her room changing and talking about everything that had happened since Lucy had left the manor to chase after Fried. "Was it scary? Seeing him like that? Franco described what happens to Fried when he turns into a demon and I think I would have been terrified."

"Not as much as you think. I was more frightened to tell his team that we were together, especially since they didn't think I was good enough for him at first. Thank Mavis that Laxus was there to stand up for us and smooth things over until they got used to me. And I'm even _more_ scared to tell his family. I've never cared what another family has thought about me before and now it's like all those feelings are piling up all at once. I mean, what if they don't like me? What if I say something wrong? I'm not really worried about his family swaying him into leaving me, he has made it _very_ clear that'll never happen. He would rather cut them out permanently rather than be away from me."

"Don't worry about it," Bell said in a soothing, but amused, voice. "Lord Ferdinand is a very kind man and even though Frederick can be cold fish sometimes, he can be very supportive once he gets to know you He's definitely a guy you want on your side in serious matters. And at least now you won't have to lie about being together so, it will make getting to know the rest of the family all the easier."

Unable to help herself, Lucy's head whipped around to stare at her childhood friend, who then started laughing hysterically when she saw the blonde's expression. "What? Did you really think that I would be fooled so easily? I know every time Daddy's lies, so when he said that he just 'happened' to come across you during a business trip I knew that he hired you to protect me as soon as I saw you. I was just as surprised as Franco when Fried showed up with you, but that was it. I might have said something, but I was just so happy to see you again that I decided to play along."

All Lucy could do was shake her head. "I should have known. Did you also know that Fried and I were just acting like a couple?"

"There was no acting there," Bell giggled. "You two were completely enamored with each other but were too hesitant to take that next step. I knew that you were going to end up together from the start, so I decided to give you a few nudges here and there." There was a twinkle in the brunette's eyes as she smiled at her. "Why else would I have been so insistent on you playing for us? No single man could resist you once he's heard you play."

Lucy threw her arms around her friend in a tight hug, so glad that she'd had Bell's support before she even knew that she had needed it. "What would I do without you?"

"Oh, I'm sure that you two would have still ended up together, but it would have taken longer and I wanted to make sure that you were officially a couple before my wedding."

She laughed at that. _I should have known that Bell would have a plan. She did say that she loved the idea of childhood friends marrying brothers, which means that we will be sister by marriage pretty soon._

 **~oOo~**

When the girls came downstairs, Bell had convinced Lucy to be a bridesmaid and was told that Franco had, more than likely, already convinced Fried to be a groomsman. The brunette lead her to the west drawing room where the Justine gentlemen were already gathered with Lord Whitmore. As soon as the girls entered, Franco and Fried rose to escort them to their seats while Ferdinand, Frederick and Sebastian stood for them.

"So this is the young lady that I have to thank for insuring the safety of my new daughter," Lord Ferdinand smiled warmly as he took Lucy's hand to kiss her knuckles. If Lucy had to picture what Fried and Franco were to look like in twenty-five or thirty years, all she had to do was look at Lord Justine. This green hair was beginning to turn silver at the temples, there were signs of laugh lines and minor wrinkles at his eyes, but he was still handsome.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Lord Ferdinand," she smiled at him.

"Let's drop the titles, shall we? We will never get anywhere if you are constantly referring to me as 'Lord.' I hope that you will eventually see me as a parent, should my son ever man up and take you off the market before someone else attempts to steal you away from him."

This had Lucy laughing while Fried huffed in indignation beside her. _Well, now I know where the brothers got their charm. I don't think I'll have any problems getting along with his father._

Then she turned to offer her hand in greeting to the eldest Justine brother. He was a little hesitant to take her hand, but he still did before placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Where Fried presented himself as an artist and Franco as a noble, Frederick presented himself as businessman. His green hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and his aqua blue eyes were barely discernible behind his glasses. "And you must be Frederick. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Fried."

"I wish that I could say the same," he replied, somewhat coldly. "Father and I had heard nothing about you before our arrival here this morning and I find myself disappointed in my brothers for not making us more aware of your relationship to my younger brother. Granted, Fried has never been one to communicate, but it is highly disappointing that he would fail to contact us with such important news."

 _Bell was right, he is sort of a cool customer, but I can tell he's testing me. Probably thinks that I'm some gold-digging mage that's looking to move up the social ladder by using Fried._

"That will definitely be changing in the future. He _will_ be in contact more with his family from now on if I have anything to do with it." She said while giving Fried a pointed look. To his credit, her boyfriend did appear to be ashamed of his lack of action, but he quickly covered it.

"And how would a lowly mage such as yourself be capable of that?" Frederick said, turning his nose up to her slightly. "You do not strike me as very powerful mage or an intelligent one. He could easily deny you unless you were to use more carnal means to persuade him."

Fried, Franco and Bell saw the shift in Lucy's demeanor as the eldest Justine brother spoke, all knowing what was coming. Bell hid a giggle behind her hand, Franco averted his eyes from the coming bloodbath, and Fried cast his elder brother a look of pity while glad that her rage wasn't directed at him this time.

"Do not mistake me for some cheap flusie looking to climb the social ladder," she said in a low, dangerous voice which surprised the three men that were not as familiar with her rage. "I happen to be Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail, which means that I am _anything_ but 'lowly.' I also find it highly insulting that you would dare to insult your brother's judgment. Not only for being a mage, since he and I are from the same guild, but in the choices he makes. Being his older brother, you should know that Fried does nothing without thinking it over at least 15 times and making plans for every possible scenario. Yet you act as though he is unable to recognize the difference between someone who loves him and someone who wishes to use him.

"While I appreciate you wanting to protect your family, do not insult him by treating him as an invalid. Fried happens to be the most intelligent man I have ever met, which is evident in the magic he uses and the company he keeps at the guild since he belongs to the top S-Class team in Fairy Tail."

"I assure you, Miss Heartfilia, I never have and never will doubt my brother's intelligence. I _do_ doubt his judgment when it comes to matters of the heart since he has had little experience in that matter, and it would be easy for a resourceful woman, such as yourself, to take advantage of that and him." Frederick countered, trying to hide how much Lucy's glare was affecting him. Fried might have missed his reaction if he didn't know the older man so well. But he saw how Frederick was looking slightly to her left rather than directly in the eye, that was something his older brother only ever did when someone was able to intimidate him.

"Then allow me to put some of your worries at ease," she continued to glare at him. "I am the former heiress to the Heartfilia Korezan estate, to which I dis-inherited myself before my father lost the company. I have no desire for money that I have not earned by working, and other than interacting with Bell and Franco, I have had no desire to rejoin this part of society. I enjoy my life as a guild mage and will continue on that path with my demon at my side for as long as he will have me. I love your brother dearly and will gladly fight anyone stupid enough or insane enough to attempt to separate us. Because you are Fried's brother, I will not physically fight you. But if you attempt to dissuade him from me for unfounded reason's I will destroy you in every sense of the word without physically harming you."

Fried felt a shiver go down his own back at the same time he saw his brothers and father react in kind. He knew that she would not take such actions unless it was a last resort. But at the same time, knowing that she was _willing_ to do such things to keep him... It took a great amount of restraint not to kiss her right there in front of his whole family, propriety be damned. Instead, he reached over to take her hand in his. He began stroking his thumb over the back of her hand in an attempt to calm her slightly before looking to Frederick and his father with a satisfied smile.

"Father, Brother, I can assure you that all the things that someone of our status would normally fear is irrelevant when it comes to my relationship with Lucy," he told them as he felt his angel begin to relax by his side. "We love each other, and I have asked her to be my wife."

His father smiled warmly at the couple before his brother cleared his throat. "Just be sure to keep her happy, Fried. I would hate to have to attend your funeral due to her temper." Then he chuckled, seemingly more to himself than the others in the room. "And allow me to offer my congratulations on finding a mage that is more terrifying than your demon. Should I ever need assistance in handling a hostile client in court, I may have to borrow her for a short time."

Lucy giggled, alerting everyone that the scary part was over and the cheery part was beginning. "I'd be glad to help, Frederick. Sounds like it could be a lot of fun!"

 _ **Three Years Later**_

 **General POV**

There was a wailing cry that roused both Lucy and Fried Justine from their sleep. The green haired mage groaned as he turned onto his side to look at the clock, which read 3:27 am. Turning back over, he gave his wife a hug as he kissed her nose, knowing that it would wake her up a bit more.

"I think that is Forfax's 'feed me' cry," he told her.

"I know, I'm getting up," Lucy grumbled as she rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands and sat up in bed.

Fried couldn't help but chuckle. Lucy was never a morning person, and her hair would always stick out in amusing directions when she got up.

"Go ahead and laugh, you demon," she continued to grumble. "In a few months when he starts bottle feeding, you're going to be the one getting out of bed to feed him and I get to stay in bed and go back to sleep." Getting out of bed, she walked to the adjoining nursery and turned on the lamp so she could see.

Though he didn't have a clear view, Fried could trace her movements by the sound of her footsteps, the way Forfax's cries settled a bit as he was picked up out of his crib, and then the quiet that came when Lucy began feeding him.

Despite what Lucy said, he never went to sleep when she got up to feed him. Not because he couldn't get back to sleep, but because he didn't want to miss hearing her sing their son back to sleep.

 _"People smile and tell me that I'm a lucky one_

 _And we've just begun, think I'm gonna have a son"_

Fried smiled, it was one of his favorites tonight.

 _"He will be like he and me, as free as a dove_

 _Conceived in love, sun is gonna shine above._

 _Even though we ain't got money,_

 _I'm so in love with you honey,_

 _And everything will bring a chain of love._

 _And in the morning when I rise,_

 _You bring a tear of joy to my eyes,_

 _And tell me everything is gonna be alright._

He couldn't help but think back to the first time he had heard her sing that song, she had still been pregnant...

 _ **~Flashback, 5 months earlier~**_

Lucy was trying to find a comfortable position in bed and was failing miserably. No matter what she did, she couldn't stay still for more than a few minutes before the baby moved and she would have to try and get comfortable again.

"Grr... This is definitely your child, you demon. Who else would make it so impossible for me to sleep," Lucy muttered as Fried moved to lay beside her.

He was trying the best he could not to laugh, but it was impossible. She was just so adorable when she was grouchy. Instead, he climbed into bed beside her so her head could lay on his chest. "I'm sorry, my angel. How about I lay down with you, then maybe the baby will go to sleep and you can have your nap."

"The only time he sleeps is when one of us is playing music," she whined as she nuzzled her head into his chest. "But I can't play right now without my belly hitting the keys and I don't want you to get up either, you're comfortable."

"You think it's a boy?" He couldn't help but smile again, it seemed that he did that a lot since they had first started dating and it had become a permanent thing once they were married.

Lucy smiled back at him as her hands lovingly stroked her belly. "I do, don't know why, but I just keep seeing a little boy in my dreams."

One of his hands joined hers on her belly. He could feel his child's movements inside of her and felt that swell of pride that he always did when he was reminded that the woman he loved was carrying his child. "Then how about you try singing for him, he may like it."

She started singing the first few bars of "Danny's Song" and soon the baby's movements calmed down so Lucy could get comfortable and take her nap.

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

Sure enough, Lucy had been right and she had given him the most beautiful son he could ever dream of. Forfax had his hair and Lucy's expressive eyes. Her spirits were already wrapped around his tiny little fingers, and his own demon had found a sort of peace that had only ever been touched by Lucy. The guild had also instantly fallen in love with the baby, Lucy had insisted that Laxus be named his godfather and neither one of them would dare to deny Mira the title of godmother.

The hardest decision had been what to name their son, it had taken them four days to agree. Fried had wanted to keep the family tradition of giving their son a name that began with an "F." That had been fine with Lucy, but she had also wanted to give him a name that had to do with the stars. The problem with that was that the only name for a constellation that began with an "F" was Fornax the Furnace, and neither of them had been thrilled with that name. But then Fried had gotten the idea to names of angels, and found the name Forfax, the angel of astronomy and arts. Once he had shown her the name, there was no question as to what theirs son's name was anymore.

Having been so distracted by his own thoughts, he almost missed his favorite part of the song.

 _"Pisces, Virgo rising is a very good sign,_

 _Strong and kind, and the little boy is mine._

 _Now I see a family where there once was none,_

 _Now we've just begun. Yeah, we're gonna fly to the sun._

 _And even though we ain't got money,_

 _I'm so in love with you honey,_

 _And everything will bring a chain of love._

 _And in the morning when I rise,_

 _You bring a tear of joy to my eyes,_

 _And tell me everything is gonna be alright."_

Forfox had finished eating and was now on the cusp of going back to sleep as Lucy sang to him. She was about to sing the next verse when she felt Fried come into the nursery and kneel beside her as she continued to gently move back and forth in her rocking chair.

 **"Love the girl who holds the world in a paper cup**

 **Drink it up, love her and she'll bring you luck."**

As Fried sang softly into Lucy's ear, she smiled so sweetly that she looked about ready to cry those tears of joy she'd been singing about. He loved seeing her like this, but then he really just loved every single thing about her.

 **"And if you find she helps ease your mind, buddy, take her home,**

 **Don't you live alone, try to earn what lovers own."**

And then, just like they had done so many times before when Lucy would sing this song and Fried would join her, they sang the last chorus together to put Forfax completely to sleep.

 _ **"And even though we ain't got money,**_

 _ **We're so in love with you honey,**_

 _ **And everything will bring a chain of love.**_

 _ **And in the morning when we rise,**_

 _ **You bring a tear of joy to our eyes,**_

 _ **And tell us everything is gonna be alright."**_

Sure enough, their son was sleeping like the angel that he was named after and Lucy was gently setting him back into his crib. They didn't go back to bed right away, but stood over his crib for a moment to just look at him. Even after three months, neither of them could get over the fact that they had made such a beautiful child together.

When they finally stepped back into their bedroom, they were wrapped in each others arms as they fell into bed.

"Have I told you recently just how lucky I am to have you and our son, my angel?" Fried asked as he kissed her cheek, then her neck.

Lucy giggled as she ran her hands up and down his bare back. "You tell me every day, my demon. And you know what? I never get tired of hearing it since I need both of you too."

 **~oOo~**

The guild was rowdy as ever by the time Lucy and Fried got there the next morning with Forfax in their arms. It didn't take more than a minute for Lisanna and Mira to come rushing over to relieve them of their baby. The Strauss sisters were completely enamored with their child and Lucy and Fried were planning on using this time to take a much needed nap up in the infirmary. About two hours after getting Forfax to sleep, he had woken up again and with his "I'm wide awake" cry.

"Another long night, huh?" Mira asked, already knowing the answer from the bags under their eyes. "You two go upstairs and rest, I've got Faxie."

"Thank you, Mira. You're a lifesaver. Come wake us before noon. Father said that he would be stopping by the guild for a quick visit around one to see Forfax, which means the entire Justine family will be making an appearance. We'd rather be rested _and_ awake when they arrive." Lucy said in a voice that sounded half asleep before the exhausted parents made their way up the stairs to lie down.

Mira turned her attention back to the adorable bundle in her arms and practically squealed in delight. She knew it was evil to say, but she always looked forward to when Lucy and Fried had a sleepless night, because the day after, she and Lisanna got to spoil and play with Faxie to their hearts content.

She was soon carrying him over to the designated baby area of the guild. By the time Lucy had been a few months along, Fried had set up the area in the corner of the guild. It was close to the bar so Mira could still work, there was a clear view to the upstairs offices so Laxus could look down and see everything, and Fried had placed some serious protection runes around it so that no flying object like beer mugs, chairs, or bodies could enter at the risk of harming his child.

As soon as she laid him down, Laxus was beside her and grinning down at his godson. "Hey, big man. You keep your mommy and daddy up all night again?" He reached out a finger to him and he wrapped his little hand around the digit. Without any prompting from Mira, Laxus' magic formed five glowing orbs above them that began slowly rotating. The baby cooed with delight as he reached up to try and touch the orbs.

No one could have predicted how much Laxus had taken to Forfax. Though he was still the same old serious, powerful dragon slayer, he would turn into the most caring and loving person when it came to his godson. And Mavis help whatever poor idiot might accidentally point danger in Forfax's direction. Natsu and Gray only made that mistake once and it was three weeks before they could even breathe without experiencing extreme pain.

Lucy looked down from the top of the stairs before returning to the infirmary to lay down beside her husband. "We really do have the best families in the world, don't we?"

"Hmm," he mumbled in agreement as he wrapped his arm securely around her waist before kissing her hair. "Sleep, angel. You need your rest for when father and Frederick get here."

"No problem," she yawned. "Love you, my demon."

"And I love you, my angel."

 **A/N: Ta-Da! I have done it! The sequel to** _ **My Angel!**_ **It took a lot longer than I thought it would, but that's mostly because of my crossover,** _ **Fear of Fangs,**_ **taking up so much of my time. But now that it's out, I'm so glad that I did it. A lot of people told me to base the sequel on the wedding, but... a lot of fanfictions do that and I prefer to be a little more original.**

 **Warm-Fuzzies! And please let me know what you think. This is my first time writing a sequel, so please be honest with me... but not harsh.**


End file.
